Evangelion: fractured heart, hateful soul
by Neon dagger
Summary: Summary inside pm or review for continuation
1. Chapter 1

Evangelion: fractured heart, hateful soul

I don't own Evangelion

Note in this fanfic Shinji had a harder life and instead of becoming a weeping teen he made something of himself

Shinji flipped up his laptop to check his messages after all his shipments should be coming in soon and he could finally start making money again since he had to stop due to a feud over some turf within his part of town so he bought a few dozen rounds of ammo for himself and his associates and they took care of the competition all of them, although Shinji had made sure to send an apology card to all the families of his oppositions and then staked claim over their selling turf.

Shaking his head to clear it of unneeded things Shinji clicked start on his computer and as soon as it opened an email opened.

"Huh what the hell is this?" asked Shinji to the emptiness of his 5 star apartment so curiously Shinji began to read it.

It was a summons from some chick named misato that apparently had a job offer for him…it sounded suspicious but eh she didn't seem like a cop or someone from any manner of legal or shady areas of the world and it's not like he wouldn't bring his pistol at least, so why not and the meeting address was in Tokyo-3 and oh she put a picture on the bottom the email of herself in a sexy pose.

Shinji wrote his response, I will be there by tomorrow, before he shut down his laptop and pulled out his phone before dialing one of his favorite contacts.

"Hey I am going to need a ticket to Tokyo-3 tonight…..yes I will pay up front cash only…ok see you later" said Shinji closing the call before calling his workers "Manage the shop I am going out for a few days at least." and with that he shut off his phone before moving over to his couch and grabbing the TV controller.

(30 min. later)

Shinji heard three knocks in succession on his door and in response Shinji did as he was told to the first time he meet his materials supplier "What do you want?"

The person on the other side replied in a monotone/mechanical tone due to the countless times they had to repeat the same line "I am here to drop off a gift." and the mail slot on his door opened and a train ticket dropped in.

"Oh boy what a surprise." replied Shinji also monotone "What could I do to repay the sender?"

The voice on the other side responded "75 dollars would be a kind gesture sir." and so Shinji pulled out his wallet and slipped a 50, a 20, and a 5 through the door, from there Shinji heard the person walk away and he picked up the ticket and went back to his room to pack.

(The next day)

Shinji sighed this was getting annoying his bus had to leave him a few blocks from his destination so to make time go by faster Shinji pulled out a cigarette and began to smoke it before looking up at the road sign.

"Huh…for a small city it's awfully quite...I feel like my life is gonna start going downhill from here." said Shinji final reaching the designated meeting area and after a minute of looking around Shinji began to frown "I swear that if she doesn't show up soon I will find her an-." suddenly a car turned the corner sharply the tires squealing as they did so, and pulled up beside him.

"Shinji?" asked misato earning a nod from Shinji "Get in now we have to go now."

Shinji blew a cloud of smoke and got in "You mind?" asked Shinji picking up the cigarette and moving it between his fingers Misato shook her head no although she gave a disapproving look at the fact that he a young teen was smoking before hammering the gas almost making Shinji drop his cigarette.

And done this is a test story vote for continuation in review or PM


	2. Chapter 2

Evangelion: fractured heart, hateful soul

I don't own Evangelion

Shinji and Misato had been driving for almost 30 minutes when a small boom caught his attention so he turned and was greeted by a giant monster "What the hell is that?" the cigarette almost drop from his mouth Misato slowed down and came to a stop before pulling out a pair of binoculars before offering them to Shinji.

"That is an angel." said Misato as Shinji took in the features of the so called angel.

"Why the hell did you guys decide to call them angels looks more like a demon?" replied Shinji as he moved the binoculars up slightly to look at an odd speck which quickly grew into a plane of some sort Shinji growing curious asked "And that thing?"

Misato took the binoculars just in time to see one of the planes drop an N2 mine Misato almost threw the binoculars before yanking Shinji as low as she could while they were buckled then the N2 mine landed the initial blast sent out a shock wave which launched the car into a series of rolls.

Two minutes later Shinji and Misato started to get their bearings again Shinji took a moment to assess his situation before speaking "Well all my shit hurts so I think it's all still here."

Misato groaned and unbuckled herself falling to the ceiling of her car which was now upside down Shinji followed her example and stood popping his back once he was able to "Misato just what in the hell was that I mean I have made and seen some big explosions but that was some next level shit."

Misato took a moment to collect her thoughts and process the almost meek looking boy talking to her at which point she replied "That was an N2 mine …we need to hurry, help me get the car up right please."

After a few minutes they managed to flip the car and take off again Shinji kept an eye on angel which seemed to have taken no damage what so ever from the blast.

Shinji a few minutes into the car ride pulled his eyes away from the angel and turned to Misato "Question where might one find and purchase an N2 mine?"

Misato sputtered and turned to Shinji "Technically they aren't available to the public and why do you want to know?" Shinji gave her a smirk before replying

"It would make a good demonstration tool." Misato gave her passenger a worried stare.

"What are you talking about?" Shinji pulled out another cigarette and lit it before taking a drag and replying.

"Well you know I run a very wide spread business and me and my partners have very hostile opponents whom wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in our collective heads." Misato's eye twitched.

"Yeah you never said what type of business you were involved in." Shinji looked out the windshield as they approached a mountain.

"The fun kind…" Shinji became confused as Misato stopped right in front of the mountain that is until the floor beneath them began moving and they began moving downward exposing a large opening beneath the ground illuminated by a false sun at the center of the cavern.

"Man how much money do you guys have?" asked Shinji as he puffed out a cloud of smoke.

Misato gave him a smile as she spoke "Just you wait till see what we have in store for you."

10 minutes later

Shinji could only stare at the giant purple and green creature in front of him "The hell is with all the giant monsters and machines it like a fucking bad anime here!"

"Shinji you will pilot the robot in front of you to kill the angel." Shinji turned to the speaker and was greeted by the sight of his father Shinji gritted his teeth so hard the cigarette in his mouth was clipped at the base.

Shinji spit the butt out before calming himself and replying "Well if it isn't the disgrace of the Ikari family."

Gendo's face remained neutral as he responded "I how do you figure that Shinji?"

Shinji smirked as he spoke "Well I am not clinging to the past intent on destroying everything to get a dead woman back."

Gendo's face scrunched up and a frown spread across his face "She is your mother."

Shinji's smile didn't falter as he gave a reply "And I thank her for that but she is dead and as I would imagen she probably wouldn't want her husband to sacrifice everything including her son to bring her back."

Gendo having had enough decided to try and take control of the conversation "Shinji get in the robot."

"Why?" was Shinji's simple reply Gendo whose nerves were already grated by his son's back chat made a motion towards the elevator which Shinji and Misato had come from.

The doors to the elevator opened and a small team of doctors rolled in a gurney "Because Shinji if you don't she will."

Shinji lit another cigarette and shook his head as he watched the doctors leave the gurney in front of him letting him stare at the odd beauty on the bed her crimson orbs meeting his cold blue "Man Gendo you really are scrapping the bottom of the barrel here aren't you…I will pilot one and only one condition."

Gendo now feeling a bit more in control asked "What would this condition be?"

"I want one free shot at you every time I have to pilot this thing…and receive no punishment for doing so and I want it in writing." Shinji could only watch with a smirk as Gendo's face twitched as he processed demand.

Gendo quickly got the papers made and signed Shinji smiled as a blond doctor handed him some hair clips and put him into a capsule which was quickly inserted into the Eva.

Shinji watched as the capsule he was in moved downwards producing a wide variety of colors before a wide screen like view opened up in front of him giving him a view of the Eva bay.

"Just so you guys are aware this is very odd I feel like I am –why the hell is this stuff pouring in?!" Shinji's statement turned yell earned a chuckle from some of the staff before they began their jobs again Maya stating the sync ratio is well within the required area.

Misato replied "Shinji its LCL fluid it carries oxygen directly to your lungs so relax." Shinji took a moment before breathing in the fluid finding that it did as Misato said.

Shinji lurched slightly as pad holding the Eva up began to move "Where am I going?"

Misato once again used the mic "We are moving the Eva to the launch pad so we can get you to the surface so that you can do your job."

After a moment the pad locked into the wall "So how fast is THISSSS!" Shinji was unfortunately launched near the end of his sentence.

and cut


End file.
